


鳥冰

by Acid_Toxic



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: M/M, Oliver is top omg, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22085368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acid_Toxic/pseuds/Acid_Toxic
Summary: 這是鳥冰，小奧是攻，喔耶
Relationships: OLIVER/Kaito
Kudos: 5





	鳥冰

假日晚上，Vocaloid一家決定要去看午夜電影，但是Kaito因為感冒而婉拒了大家的邀約，Oliver則因為太小被要求早早上床睡覺去。

在吃了感冒藥之後Kaito感到相當的疲憊，Oliver也已經回到房間，所以他決定先回房間睡覺去。

—————————車 開始————————

「嗯......」正在熟睡中的Kaito被迫迷迷糊糊的醒了過來，而把他喚醒的是後面哪裡傳來的微微快感，濕濕軟軟的舌頭舔舐著Kaito的後門，不時還伸了進去擾動裡面柔軟的肉壁。

「啊......什、什麼！」正當他想要起身時，發現雙手雙腳都被捆綁起來，雙手甚至被綁在背後，使得他無法從床上直起身子，只能趴著認騷擾者任意處置。

「是、是誰？快住手！」Kaito大喊著，同時祈禱家裡的其他Vocaloid能夠聽到，「Kaito哥，大叫沒有用的喔？忘記今天大家都出門去忙了嗎？」對的，他想起來了，他因為感冒所以沒有跟大家出去，吃了感冒藥後的他昏昏沉沉的睡去了，而還留在家裡的是......那個聲音？不會吧？

「不、不會吧？！那個聲音！你、你是Oliver！？」Kaito心裡的恐懼更加嚴重，平時純真可愛的Oliver為什麼會對他做這種事？「好、好了Oliver，趕快放開哥哥，你還是小孩子，我們不能做這種事！」Kaito看不到身後的Oliver的表情，但能想像大概是很恐怖的笑臉吧。

「嘻嘻～才不要呢！接下來要來玩好玩的喔！」這時Kaito感到有熱熱的東西頂著他的後門，是什麼他心裡有數，「別、別這樣Olie，放開哥哥，我們去吃冰好不好？」Kaito知道背後的金髮男孩很喜歡吃冰，假日時他們常一起去公園旁的冰淇淋店吃冰淇淋，但為何現在他們的關係是這樣子？

「不用！我們來玩更好玩的吧！」這時Oliver的生殖器硬生生的插入了Kaito的入口，「啊......歐金金好舒服~」雖然Oliver並不大，但是Kaito並沒有完全得到潤滑加上他緊繃的身體使得每一次抽插都是痛苦的。「O、Olie！快住手！哥哥很痛啊！」Kaito的眼睛掛著淚哭求著，但身後的男孩似乎沒有要停手的意思，甚至將抽插的速度更加提升。痛苦中夾雜著快感使得Kaito也硬了起來，這點他必須承認，但是被年僅12的小男孩侵犯這種事實在太可恥了，恐懼感將他淹沒，Kaito嚶嚶的哭了起來，喘息伴著哭腔。

「Kaito哥別哭，你不是也很舒服嗎？你看，下面都硬了喔？」Oliver一把抓住了Kaito膨脹的生殖器並開始在手中把玩著，但腰部的擺動沒有停過。「哪裡不行！這樣我、我會......嗚......」被兩邊的快感夾擊的Kaito舒服到說不出話來但是他心裡卻恨著身體有這樣的反應。

「沒關係，Kaito哥，我也快到極限了喔！」隨後男孩在Kaito膀子上吻了很多下，留下不少紅暈。「嗚......要要、出來了！」隨著男孩逐漸加快的速度，Kaito也到達了他的巔峰。在最後幾下激烈的抽插後，滾燙的精液大量的流入了Kaito的深處。Oliver緩緩的拔出，而他的精液也流了些出來到床單上。

「唉！都弄的這麼髒了，要整理啊Kaito哥！」男孩將Kaito身上的繩子解開後留下全身癱軟，眼角留著淚水的他獨自在房間。

——————————車 結束—————————

隔天，Kaito被Miku、Rin還有Len包圍著。「天哪Kaito，你居然趁我們去看電影跑出去玩這麼誇張？不是感冒嗎？」Rin嬉皮笑臉的說著，Len則是一臉看笑話似的看著他。

昨晚Oliver種下的草莓與咬痕Kaito怎麼遮也還是被家裡其他的Vocaloid看到了。他紅著一張臉默默的吃著早餐不發一語，視線飄到剛起床的Oliver，Oliver則是帶著淺淺的微笑看著他。

「Kaito，下次注意點，這裡還有小孩子，我可不想幫你多解釋什麼。」Miku冷冷的說著。

Kaito起身離開座位，而Oliver快速的追了上去，「吶，下次再一起玩吧！」Oliver不懷好意的朝著他笑了笑就快速的衝回房間關上了門，只留下呆站在那裡的Kaito。


End file.
